paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepperoni
REVAMP IN PROGRESS Apperance Pepperoni is a handsome English Cocker Spaniel. He has taller legs than usual, though, so hes about average when he should be small. He has a light, sandyish-tan fur the is short, and well groomed. Pepperoni has light peach markings on his muzzle, chest, back two paws, and underbelly. He has the classical big poofy ears as well, and they are a little different. They are a almost burntish honey brown, and on the tips they are even darker. His two front paws are the same. This adds a unique feature to him, and he takes pride in it. Pepperonis's eyes are a deep emerald green and his nose is a darker gray. His body build is lithe, and he can move and squeeze in places most cant go. Pepperoni is actually very fast, and that does help with his job I suppose. He is a handsome dog, and he uses it to his advantage. Personality Pepperoni is a very good dog. He obeys pretty easily, And is very sweet. He is a big flirt, Often flirting with other girls. He loves dogs smaller than him, And no matter age, He will be so happy and go up and hug them, Because he's taller. XD. He plays pranks, And thinks there funny. He doesn't want people to not like him, So he always does what people want him to act like. He's very loyal, And loves his job. Bio He was born into his house with his family. They were very happy, And he was t. When it was time for adoption day, His human didn't want to let him go, And kept him. His human worked hard every day at his pizza place, And pepperoni wanted to help. He went to the Paw Patrol, And asked if there was a way he could help. Ryder thought and an idea sparked. Come back tomorrow, He said. So Pepperoni did, And what was waiting for him was a surprise. He had a Pup-Tag, Vehicle, And Pup-pack for his Pizza job! He was so happy and thanked Ryder so many times. He drove back home and told his parents and owner and showed them. Soon he was one of the best pizza makers around. Family * Charlie~Father * Ann~Mother * Anna~Sister * Harley~Sister * Connor~Brother Trivia Catchphrases: * "Add cheese, Add dough, And let's go go go!" * More to be added! Vehicle: A pizza van. PupPack: * A portable oven * Basically all Pizza making stuff! X3 FunFacts: * He has a amazing sense of smell! * He loves the smell of carame, And loves eating it. * He has a little puppy dog toy, Called Pepper that he sleeps with. * As a puppy, He loved to hide under stuff. * His fastest pizza he made was in 5:23! * He is a huge flirt! Fears: * He hates thunder. He's so scared of it one time he almost ran into an open oven!!! * Hes scared of.... Camels! He thinks they are horrible monsters and runs every time he sees one. * He is afraid of no one liking him so he acts how people like him. Crush: Isla Gallery imagegh.jpg|Sad horrible screenshot edit by me!|link=Pepperoni Sketch-1502081859195.png|Omg! Adorable pic by ArticDove! Thx so much! This is a scene in a upcoming story. Swag.jpeg|Pepperoni is not amused! Screenshot edit by Crazy MatchingJumpers.png|With his crush Isla for Christmas, done by Colfea